Being a vampire is disorienting
by Psykedactyl
Summary: Grimmjow recieves a strange gift... But when it makes him a vampire and he is forced to bunk with Ulquiorra, will it drive him insane, or will it make him realize some... recently unknown feelings...? Maybe a yaoi, maybe not... Rated M 4 Grimmy!
1. SURPRISE!

Grimmjow stalked down the hallways of Las Noches, grumbling about nothing in particular. The only different thing about him today was that he was holding a package - one of the random gifts that Aizen had decided to hand out at the previous meeting. Blue wrapping covered it's contents, but he was pretty sure it would be something fucked up like catnip or something. Were the Espada ever going to let him live it down? Most likely not.

''Dammit.'' As he walked into his room, he tossed the box aside, waiting until he was done with his shower to go over and examine it. He tilted his head - much like a kitty - and poked it with his index finger. It popped open, a bunch of blue smoke coming out, then dissipating. He frowned. What the hell was all that about? Was it supposed to get him high or something?

Drowsiness soon overcame the Sexta, and the world around him blurred to the point where he couldn't tell up from down. _The fuck...?_

He collapsed on his bed, uttering one last thing before his eyes fell shut. ''Aizen, you fucking bastard...''

(*)(*)(*)

The next morning, Grimmjow woke up with a massive headache. Damn that Aizen, damn Gin and Tousen... Then he remembered something - but it was all blurry, thanks to the migraine. Then something metallic and blue came into his peripheral vision - that damned package. _Wonder if I'm supposed to bring it to the fucking meeting? _he thought with anger. A knock on his door nearly made him pee his pants.

''Are you awake yet, Jeagerjaquez?'' Ugh. Stupid spoon-head Nnoitra... Couldn't he tell that when he didn't wake up at at least twelve, he wasn't fucking feeling well? ''I brought you a visitor...!'' Dammit, who the hell was it _now?! _If it was that damn Ulquiorra, he just might shoot himself witha cero. Or at least get Schiffer pissed enough for him to do it, since his cero was stronger...

''The fuck d'ya want, Spoony?''

He opened the door, recieving a pout from the Quinta. Was he on crack, or did everything seem different today - example; when did he want to commit suicide, and since when did Nnoitra _pout? _Maybe Jiruga was the one on crack...

Wonderweiss jumped out of nowhere, climbing on Grimmjow's back. He groaned.

''Wwwhhhoooaaa...'' Needless to say, that was Wonderboy.

They walked silently to the 'throne room', well, except for Wonderweiss, who was poking Grimmjow's hollow mask with his middle finger. Who taught him that? None other than Nnoitra.

Grimmjow sighed once more, walking to the room with a strange feeling in his stomach - why did Nnoitra's jugular suddenly so appetizing? It wasn't like he was a bowl of catnip or anything... _WTF?! Since when do I like fucking catnip?! _

Aizen smiled at him when he entered. ''Welcome, Grimmjow. How are you liking your gift?''

''Not one fucking bit. What the hell did you do to me?''

''You're a vampire, Grimmjow. And now you'll be moving in with Ulquiorra.''

_DAMMIT, SHIT FUCK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?! _

(*)(*)(*)

**You like it? I can only update once a week, little people! Bye, oh, and REVIEW IT, DAMMIT! **


	2. What did you say to me!

Ulquiorra watched in the background as Grimmjow struggled. He obviously didn't like the new arrangements any more than he did, but Aizen had made it concrete that Ulquiorra would be in charge of Grimmjow until his thrist died down.

''DAMMIT, SHIT FUCK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!'' was the only thing that Grimmjow got the chance to say as he was consequently dragged into their new room. Ugh. Ulquiorra hated that it was a singular and not a plural. Why couldn't they at least have a sheet to separate them? The only private place was the bathroom, and Grimmjow was to never be left alone...

A minimal blush spread across his cheeks. Why did he have to fall for the Sexta, out of all the arrancars in Las Noches? Why did it have to be a man, instead of a girl, like... Harribel, for instance?She was a pretty decent person... except for the fact that she scared the living hell out of him. Other than that, well...

''You can't do this to me, dammit!'' Grimmjow yelled in agony from the room. For Ulquiorra, it was painful to listen to, considering his rough voice. And on top of that, it was like watching someone kick a puppy over and over again.

''Ulquiorra,'' Nnoitra said, ''Isn't it time you joined him?''

Gin started bursting into hysterics, wheezing every now and then._ So they think it's funny, do they?_

(*)(*)(*)

Grimmjow kicked the wall. Damn them for making it vampire-proof. The insane strength he was feeling now was of no use, but he was pretty sure he'd have no problems with the pickle jar now....

''Dammit!'' Kick. ''Fuck it!'' Punch. ''Bloody fucking hell!'' Head-butt. ''Ow! God-dammit!''

''It's your own fault,'' Ulquiorra said, not even looking up from his computer. Damn, if the color scheme in his room wasn't going to drive him insane, then the synthetic voice sure would. That or his blood... This was worse than getting his arm cut off - his newly developed fangs were burning, and so were his muscles...

''It's that damn Aizen's fault! I didn't ask for this, baka!''

Before he knew what was happening, Ulquiorra had him pinned against the wall, and a death glare was directed at his face.

''What... did you just call me?''

**A/N: Aw shit it's comin' down now! R&R please. :D**


	3. Crack and transformations

Ulquiorra glared into blue irises - was what he heard what the Sexta actually said? Did he actually just call him a 'baka', or did he just imagine it? Everything in his line of vision was blood red, and his rage was growing as steadily as his reiatsu.

''You better take that back if you value your life,'' he said, not even recognizing his own voice since it was deep and menacing. Grimmjow smirked, shrugging under his grip. Did he not care about anything that involved his own _life?_ Most likely noe anymore, since he was immortal.

''You know you don'y want to hurt me,'' he said, placing his index finger against Ulquiorra's chest, pushig backward. It backfired from his new strength, and instead of pushing him away, it made him fall forward, slamming their lips together forcefully. What neither of them expected was Ulquiorra's reaction - he gripped Grimmjow's shirt in his fists, pulling him closer again.

The feeling of the Cuatro's lips against his was almst bliss. He had never expected to enjoy a kiss as much as this, and yet... It seemed to be better with Schiffer than anybody else. Even Nnoitra, who had tried - unsuccessfully - to rape him a few months back. He moaned in pleasure.

Ulquiorra's hands were now fisted in his hair, and Grimmjow placed a hand on the small of his back, pulling him _even closer. _Why was he feeling like this so suddenly? Nothing had ever made him happier, but nothing had ever made him so infuriated, either. He was swooning like a school-girl, for crying out loud! But it was just _so good...._

He couldn't get enough. He was getting a more intense feeling in his fangs, and he finally realized... He was horny. _So this is what it's like as a vampire... _he thought. _I kinda like it. And Schiffer..._

''Grimmjow,'' Ulquiorra said huskily.

''I know. You, me - bed, _now._''

Ulquiorra nodded. This was gonna be _good. _

(*)(*)(*)

Warm sunshine was radiating throughout the dome of Las Noches, making Grimmjow shudder from his place in the shadows. He had to know if the superstition 'vampires can't go out in sunlight' was true or not. If not, then he would be able to come out here again, basking in the warm glow.

He stepped forward. Nothing happened, and he felt the happiness growing inside him. The only thing that was unusual was that Ulquiorra was beside him, holding his hand while they walked toward the edge of the red building.

''I'm kind of glad that you don't burn in the sunlight,'' Ulquiorra said. ''It means I can see you like this.''

''Like what?'' Grimmjow asked. Was there something unusual about him right now?

''So... at peace. I haven't seen you like this for a long time.''

''Long time? I've only been a vampire since yesterday!''

He quickly led them to a particularly bright patch of sun, laying them down with Ulquiorra's head on his chest. He stroked the Cuatro's hair, savoring the feel of the luscious locks that felt a lot softer than they looked. Letting them fall, he watched in amazement as he actually_ smiled. _Everything he once thought beautiful was banished from his mind, this sweet sight replacing them all, and making new ones - the sight of him writhing on the bed, his face, so calm and peaceful while he kissed him....

Oh, God - he was horny again.

''Hi!'' Nnoitra said from behind them. ''What's going on here?!'' He shifted his eyes around crazily - was he a rapist or something?!

Grimmjow jumped, and Ulquiorra nearly fell off the building.

''You guys wanna come?'' he said in a creepy voice.

''C-c-c-c-come _where?_'' Grimmjow said. He was shaking, crouched in the corner where they'd emerged.

''I got some joints!''

(*)(*)(*)

Nnoitra laughed. ''Mah spoon is too big!'' he said in a high-pitched voice. Ulquiorra looked at him, then started laughing as well.

''Psst,'' Ulquiorra whispered in Nnoitra's ear. ''I can speak whale!'' His voice rose. ''Mmmuuuaaahhhyyyiiiuuunnn!!!''

Nnoitra's eyes widened, then squeezed shut. ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!'' He fell out of his chair. Grimmjow was holding his sides, laughing so hard his fangs were showing above his lower lip.

''I don't know what you just said!'' Grimmjow squeeked. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide.

''That's because you don't speak whale!'' he snapped, then got a lopsided grin. ''But me and Wonderweiss can, can't we, buddy?'' He wrapped his arm around the retarded arrancar's shoulders. Wonderweiss looked completely stoned.

''Wwwwwhhhhhoooooaaaaa!'' he hiccuped out. This was beyond hilarious, and all of them started laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Wonderweiss giggled.

(*)(*)(*)

_''WAKE UP, DAMMIT!''_

Grimmjow sat up hastily. What the - who the - hell was that? Had it been a dream, a figment of his imagination, or something real, something warning him about the danger of his thirst? Because his throat was burning a lot more than yesterday, and Ulquiorra was _right there.... _But his scent wasn't right; it didn't seem like it was blood, like the first night... His senses were getting stronger like his thirst, and now it smelled like... _ichor? _

Was that why Aizen had bunked him with Ulquiorra? Because he didn't have regular blood? Or did Szayel feed him some fucked up meds while they were high? Either way, he wasn't going to get any relief from his lover.

He stood up, walking to the door and twisting the knob - thank God it was unlocked. He needed to see Aizen _right now, _before this got out of hand.

He knocked on the door to Aizen's room - that took up about half of Las Noches - and waited for an answer. A few moments later, he heard shuffling from the other side, followed by a high-pitched whine that sounded scarily like Gin's.

_'"Why can't we make him wait?'' _

''Because, Gin, he's thirsty. You don't want him to massacre everyone, do you?'' Aizen finally opened the door, and at the sight of Grimmjow, he blinked, looking him up and down as if to make sure it was the Sexta and not someone else.

''Are you okay, Grimmjow?'' The worried expression was still on his face as he allowed him to enter. ''You don't look good.''

''No, I'm not okay - are you just gonna let me starve?'' he asked, gulping as he saw the blood flowing through his leaders' veins. Aizen shook his head, seeming to actually care for once.

''No, Grimmjow, it just takes a while to supply enough blood. Can you wait at least until tomorrow?''

''M-m-m-m-maybe,'' he gasped, feeling so weak all of a sudden that he was swaying. Gin came up behind Aizen, without a shirt, making his stomach churn. He groaned as he saw the rich blue blood, the reiatsu mixed into it....

''We need a donater, _now!_'' Aizen told Gin. ''And not Ulquiorra, he just gave some today.''

''Right. Who would you suggest?''

''Someone strong, who won't struggle.''

''Starkk.''

''That works.''

Gin shunpo'ed out of the room, leaving the two alone. Grimmjow could no longer hold on, and he saw a light... It was a beautiful light, one that beckoned to him, whispering the words he'd wanted to hear all his life: You don't have to fight anymore.

Because fighting was his life, and on the outside, he showed everyone that he loved it, as to not show weakness. But on the inside, it made him feel weak, made him feel like a monster. Right as he was about to take the angel's hand, a voice pulled him back to reality; Ulquiorra's velvety voice, and it sounded like he was crying.

_''Don't you dare leave me, Grimmjow! I... I love you too much! I love you, you bastard!''_

Then it went pitch black as he felt a throat at his mouth. He bit down.

(*)(*)(*)

**Don't you love meh brain? As always, review!**


	4. Lust and sunlight

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow, his eyes watering yet again as he awaited for the end - the end of the change that kept the love of his life caged in his own body. After the donation that Starkk had made, Grimmjow's transference to a vampire was nearing it's end. Aizen had told them only recently that he needed blood to complete the change, or else he would die.

This meant that a lot of things would need to be explained once he woke up. The only question was; How did he explain it without Grimmjow losing it? He remembered his temper almost _too _well, and with his new strength, he ould do some serious damage before they could detain him - _No, _Ulquiorra thought, _I won't let them take him away from me._

His eyelids drooped, and he crawled on the bed next to Grimmjow, snuggling up next to his pale, yet still warm, body. He fell asleep mere moments later, dreaming peacefully about their first night together, reliving every moment of it.

(*)(*)(*)

''Ulqui...orra?''

He started when he heard his name being spoken from the bed - Grimmjow was finally awake! It was all over, and everything was going to be fine again. He walked out of his personal library in a hurry, rushing over to his side and grabbing his hand in a death grip.

He gasped when he saw his eyes. They were still _his _eyes, but they were sharpened, more defined than they were only two days ago. His heart skipped a beat, and as he felt pressure on his hand, tears filling his eyes. It was still Grimmjow. He still remembered.

Aizen had said there would be a possibility of memory loss, and to not be surprised if it happened. He said it had been a worst-case scenario type thing, but it was happening more and more often as the time passed.

''Are you okay, Ulquiorra?''

He nodded, blinking back the tears so he could see his face. ''Yes, I'm fine. What about you?'' He sat down on top of him, wanting more contact with his perfect skin.

''Does this answer your question?'' Grimmjow sat up, pressing his lips against Ulquiorra's with so much need and devotion that Ulquiorra nearly melted with the contact, leaning forward until he could touch his face, his hair, his muscles....

Grimmjow turned over, now straddling Ulquiorra with his legs, yet still kissing hungrily. He moved away from his lips, moving onto his jaw-line and nibbling on the flesh. Ulquiorra was panting from the lack of oxygen, fingers winding through the blue strands that were so fun to play with. His head tilted back as Grimmjow sat up.

''Yes, that did answer my question,'' he gasped out. Grimmjow chuckled.

''You wanna take a shower?''

The question was so sudden that it made Ulquiorra laugh. ''No, thanks, I just took one.''

''Aw, c'mon, what do you have to hide from _me?_''

A blush found it's way onto Ulquiorra's cheeks. Him? Take a shower with Grimmjow? He was nearly positive what it would lead to... And it was _so_ tempting, but...

''No - you need a minute or two with yourself.'' What kind of answer was _that? _

'' 'Kay. See ya in a minute.''

Grimmjow disappeared behind the door, and a moment later he heard the water running. This might be hard when he walked out of there...

_~Meanwhile...~_

Grimmjow took of his shirt, looking in the mirror and gasping - was his body different? It seemed... more sculpted, somehow, like he'd just spent fifteen hours at the gym, doing nothing but cardio workouts...

And it seemed paler, too, and harder. Not like workout harder, like, literally _harder. _Almost like a stone.

He looked up, seeing his eyes for the first time. They were different, yet he didn't see how, because the changes were so subtle. They seemed to be more blue, almost icy, but with a greenish undertone that made them seductive - sort of.

He opened his mouth, surprised when he saw normal teeth - what had happened to his fangs that were in his mouth last time he was awake? Then the memories all came rushing back, and he shuddered, the sound of the water still running making him - cautiously - take off his pants and boxers. Yeah, everything was normal there, thank God.

After he felt cleanly enough, he walked out, wearing only a towel, but drying off his hair with another. Moving his hair through his fingers roughly, he waited until Ulquiorra looked up to ask him the question. ''Is there something you're not telling me?''

''No. Oh, you mean about....''

''Yeah.''

''You weren't completely changed two days ago. If you hadn't gotten blood in your system when you did, you would have died.''

''Huh... So does this mean I have to try the sunlight thing again?''

''Probably. But if Nnoitra shows up, we jump for it, understood?''

''Crystal clear. Believe me on this one.''

''Psst,'' he whispered. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at him, asking 'What?' with a look. ''I can speak whale.''

''Yeah, well I can speak... um... I can speak fish!''

''Whale's better.''

(*)(*)(*)

Grimmjow took a deep breath, flopping down on his bed and wincing when his arm hit the soft material. The sunlight experiment didn't go half as good as he'd hoped it would. It burned his skin just getting _close _to it, but it didn't burn him like fire - it burned him like he was standing in saltwater with sunburn.

But the longer he stayed out there - so Aizen had said - his skin would become more resistent, but right now, it was hurting like hell. Ulquiorra came out of the kitchen with an ice-pack in his hand, and he rubbed it against the most sore spots, just like he'd read the Sexta's mind. He sighed, sinking into the bed and drifting off, even though Gin said vampires didn't need sleep. Oh, well - he _wanted_ to sleep.

''Hey, no falling asleep on me now, Grimmy. Wasn't there something you wanted to do with me?'' Ignoring the nickname, he rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing the pillow like a child would a teddy-bear. Ulquiorra chuckled.

''Fine, then _I'll _do something with _you,_'' he said as he straddled his hips on the Sexta. Just as he'd hoped - he rolled them over, resuming his position on top. Grimmjow smirked, watching in amusement as Ulquiorra pouted.

''You tricked m - ''

His complaint was silenced as Grimmjow began removing his shirt, kissing him while undoing the zipper. Ulquiorra grabbed his hands, haulting the movement. This time it was him that smirked, and he leaned up so that he was face-to-face with Jeagerjaquez.

''And you think I'm going to let you do that because...?''

''Remember this: 'I love you, you bastard'? Now isn't that reason enough?''

''Tell me you love me first, and then _maybe _I'll let you,'' he said, wrapping his arms around him, grinding against his hips. This was cruel and unusual punishment, and shouldn't be inflicted on _anyone _that was practically high on the other's _scent, _let alone their body.

''Make it a definite yes, and I will. But you should already know that I love you more than anything else - why do you think I held on two days ago?''

''Ha! You said it!'' Grimmjow gave him the 'puppy eyes'. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, laying back down and earning a smile from Grimmjow, who was, at this point, more than ready for this. It had been two whole _days _since the last time they had sex, and it was taking a toll on them both.

''Jusy quit teasing and get on with it already!'' Ulquiorra nearly growled, gripping his shirt and pulling him down. ''Or else!''

Grimmjow smirked.

(*)(*)(*)

**Phew! That was hard-ish. I hope this is more than one page, otherwise I'm gonna scream - how do people do that?! Do they just keep on rambling about nothing in particular, or do they have even more free time than **_**me? **_**I don't know, but if this'n isn't, then get ready for Scream City. I swear, all of you people in different coutries that are reading this will hear me, I guarantee it. XD just kidding. As always, review!**


	5. What did I eat?

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway, limping from what he and Grimmjow did last night - hopefully Nnoitra wouldn't notice, lest he be teased until he was forced to kill the Quinta Espada for saying such vulgar things.

He reached the throne room before anyone else, and he took his seat, wondering if they would let Grimmjow attend the meetings from now on. It had been little over a month since he'd become a vampire, but he had exceptional control, so Szayel said.

The Espada walked in, and at the back of the line, there was Grimmjow, looking so pale against the other skin tones that you might not recognize him. The only thing that was normal about him nowadays was his attitude toward meetings. He still hated them with all his might.

Aizen entered the room, taking his seat with that royal heir of his. ''My dear Espada,'' he began, signaling for them to sit down. He waited until the tea - blood for Grimmjow, who scowled at it in distaste - was passed out before he said anything further. ''There are intruders in Hueco Mundo.''

Grimmjow choked on his blood. ''What?'' he growled. ''How is that possible? No one can infiltrate this - ''

''I said Hueco Mundo, not Las Noches.''

Grimmjow calmed down again, resuming his quiet demeanor that had been in play since last week. If his temper ever got out of control, everyone within range would be exterminated, even Aizen himself. But Ulquiorra had to admit, it was kind of nice when he could rant and lose his temper. It made him look so hot.

''As I was saying, the intruders are Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. We have also just been informed that Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki have also joined them and are heading for Las Noches this instant.''

''But you said - '' Grimmjow started. Aizen merely raised his hand, and Ulquiorra cast him a begging glance, one that said 'please shut the hell up, or else no sex for you tonight'. Jeagerjaquez went quiet almost at once.

''I want you to keep them at bay at all costs. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, you will be stationed at the south part of the dome. Aaeroniero, you will be stationed at the north. Szayel, the main hallway, and the rest of you just scatter around the place. If you see one of them, kill them. Is that perfectly clear?''

Everyone nodded. ''Meeting adjourned,'' Aizen said, standing up and shunpoing to Gin, whom was waiting by the door.

Ulquiorra limped over to Grimmjow.

(*)(*)(*)

''Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki,'' Grimmjow said from the rafters. This was it, now or never. If he wasn't deafeated right here and now, then all of Las Noches was in jepoardy. If Grimmjow couldn't defeat him, in other words, they were screwed.

''Jeagerjaquez. Where is Orihime?''

Orihime? Who...? ''I don't know who you're talking about.''

Ichigo stopped, looking up at the Espada with a suspicious expression - but it was true. Grimmjow had no idea who this 'Orihime' person was. She was just someone who Kurosaki mentioned just now.

''Then where's Ulquiorra?'' That struck a nerve.

''Why do you want to know?'' Grimmjow was about to lose it - if he said he wanted to fight him and kill him, then that would be his death warrant.

''I have a score to settle with him.'' Oh no he didn't. Grimmjow leaped down from the rafters, gettting close to Ichigo's face so fast the strawberry blinked. He growled, making it obvious that he didn't like that answer.

''And why, might I ask, do you want to mess with my lover?'' Ichigo blushed - apparently he'd never thought that Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, would be homosexual. But he wasn't - he was bisexual. There was a difference.

''He's the one who brought Orihime here,'' he answered, reaching back to grab his sword. Grimmjow only smirked, letting his fangs grow in and taste the air around him. He felt his eyes tingle, and he knew that they were now a bright shade of crimson.

He advanced, flitting forward and biting down on his neck.

Then he woke up.

(*)(*)(*)

**You didn't actually think I'd end the story that fast, did you? No, I'm going to drag it out a little with some filler chapters :D. If you don't like it, then don't read them, but if you're looking for a good chuckle or two, then enjoy. As always, review!**


	6. Cooking lessons

_''All Espada, please report to the meeting hall. Over.''_

Grimmjow groaned--why did Tousen have to torture them so much while Aizen was away? And what was the point in taking cooking classes when vampires didn't even need to eat human food? It was pointless to him.

He shook Ulquiorra's bare shoulder. ''Ulqui, get up. We have to go to the damn meeting hall for another cooking lesson.''

Ulquiorra groaned, pulling the blanket over his eyes tighter. ''Five more minutes,'' he mumbled, and Grimmjow didn't even blame him--it was only six in the morning, and their most recent night with sex had left them exhausted and ready to collapse.

''C'mon. We can do this,'' he said, yanking him out of bed with one swift motion. Ulquiorra stumbled, falling into Grimm's open arms and growling his protest. Then he stood up, pulling on his pants and tossing Grimmjow his.

''You're lucky, you know,'' he said, sighing and combing his pale fingers through his hair. ''You don't even have to sleep, and sometimes it seems like you never get tired.''

''Oh, I get tired alright,'' he said, stretching and popping his back in the process. ''But I get my energy back a lot faster than humanoid beings.''

''We're not human, though,'' Schiffer said, pulling on his jacket and offering Grimmjow his. He shook his head, quietly saying that he wasn't even going to wear it today. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and threw it onto the floor.

''I said human_oid_ - not completely human, but close enough.''

Ulquiorra sighed at his logic, and then jumped on Grimmjow's back, smirking and whispering, ''Gitty up, horsy.''

Grimmjow flitted to the room, not even feeling Ulquiorra's miniscule weight on his back as they appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the crowd that had gathered right inside the door. They all stared at them, waiting for something else unusual to happen.

''Aw. I forgot my shoes,'' Ulquiorra said, flexing his bare toes and smiling a little bit - Nnoitra gasped, covering his mouth in fake astonishment. Everyone knew that when the Quatro was around the Sexta, he acted halfway human. Halfway.

Tousen and Gin entered the room, with Gin looking a little depressed. Ulquiorra got off Grimmjow's back, landing on the floor with a slight 'smack' as his skin made contact with the hard stone of the corridor.

Gin looked Grimmjow up and down, most likely wondering why he was only wearing pants and not his entire outfit. Jeagerjaquez smirked, shrugging and wrapping his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders - an obvious sign that they had done something naughty last night. Gin snickered slightly, his smile returning like it was never gone.

Tousen merely glared in the general direction of the smiling captain.

''Why the fuck do we have to wake up at six A.M?'' Starkk asked from across the room, yawning and putting a little too much emphasis on A.M. Tousen glared at the ceiling before he got on with today's torture.

''Today we will be making something easy for your small brain capacity. Ravioli.'' Several groans were echoed throughout the hall, and a few complaining about 'small brain capacity' - Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

''Can't we wait until, I dunno, _lunchtime?_'' Szayel asked, crossing his arms and not even looking in the general direction of the captain. In his haste, he had forgotten his glasses/mask and couldn't see very well.

''Shall we go into the kitchen?'' Tousen said, completely ignoring the Octava's crude comment--Grimmjow sighed, picking up Ulquiorra and giving him a backwards piggy-back ride [A/N: That means instead of being on his back, he's facing him and wrapping his legs around the front--in case you didn't understand.]

Ulquiorra leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, closing his eyes and snuggling close to the warm skin--amazingly, vampires had pulses and body warmth, but they were still a lot paler than the humans/humanoids. He wasn't quite to the point of Ulquiorra pale, but his skin was still a creamy alabaster, smooth as glass and hard as stone.

_''You okay?'' _Grimmjow whispered in his mind. Another thing they'd found out: vampires can communicate to their mates through thought, and the mates could reply.

_''Yeah...'' _he said with a mental yawn. Grimmjow chuckled, and Nnoitra raised an eyebrow in Ulqui's peripheral vision.

''They're doing it again,'' he whispered to Szayel, who nodded in agreement.

''Doing what, exactly?'' Grimmjow asked, turning his head and staring at the Quinta with annoyance--he didn't like it when people talked about him without him knowing, and now when he heard it, it bugged the shit out of him.

''Talking with your... Eyes? I don't know, but it's weird, seeing you communicating without talking.''

''Talking is _not _communication.'' (1)

''Whatever.''

They reached the kitchen then, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went to their usual table, only to get interrupted by Tousen. ''There will be different teams today, five of two.''

''Then I'll be with Ulquiorra,'' Grimmjow said, hissing--literally--when Tousen looked like he was about to protest, but Gin cut in, saving Kaname's ass.

''They work best when they're together, Kaname. Let them be together,'' he said with a warning in his now open eyes; not that Tousen could see it, but he should feel it. ''I know what it's like to be away from your lover--if you separate them, I'll end these sessions.''

''Wait,'' Grimmjow said, ''are you talking about Aizen?'' Gin nodded, looking down and blushing. Almost everyone went silent, except for Ulquiorra, who was now off of Grimmjow's back and on solid ground again.

''Would you like to be in our group?'' he asked lowly, walking over and making eye contact. Gin nodded slightly.

The class started.

(*)(*)(*)

**Haha, I'm gonna make you wait.**

**1: Anyone notice Ichigo's shirt that says that? I did, and I want one now. Wonder if they made one...?**

**Review!**


	7. Guys, I'm so sorry

For everyone who has reviewed and waited... And waited... And simply WAITED on my stories, I am genuinely sorry for my laziness. I'll try to update, but I haven't really (truthfully) been into Bleach like I used to be. Hopefully my knowledge hasn't faded and I can still write about it. I'm going to try my hardest to finish the stories and get them off my plate. In fact, I'll try to write a chapter while I still have internet so you guys will have something new.

I'm sorry I'm such a fail. D:


	8. Turn to Stone

_-Let's take a better look_

_Beyond a story book_

_And learn our souls are all we own_

_Before we turn to stone-_

Grimmjow sighed, basking in the sunlight and ignoring the burning sensation running down his skin. His blue hair fluttered in the sunlight, and his-now tan again-skin nearly glowed with contentment. The scar on his chest was nearly invisible, the recent blood he'd consumed making him euphoric, faster and stronger. A breeze blew from the north, to his left, and fluttered his shirt open, revealing the muscles he'd worked so hard as an Espada to get. Another moment and he'd have to go inside, lest he burn to a crisp, with his skin blackened and bruised.

Arms wrapped around him from behind. "You seem happy," the numb voice, creamy and emotionless, said behind him. His eyes slowly drifted open, and though he automatically rejoiced on the inside, it didn't show outside. He looked numb to Ulquiorra. "Or are you?" A slight crease appeared between his eyebrows, and Grimmjow's heart gave a slight squeeze. But this was important.

"I don't think I'm going to live, Ulquiorra," he said, completely calm, completely indifferent on the outside. If only Ulquiorra knew. Inside, he was anxious, wanting to get the war over with, to resume his peaceful existence with him. Ichigo was supposed to reach Las Noches any day now, and nightmares plagued him; whenever he could get to sleep, that is. Unconsciousness had evaded him for days now, and his hunger was worse than ever. His veins burned with it, his fangs making an appearance at the slightest glimpse of a neck. Blood in small amounts didn't seem to work anymore for him. He wanted to drain his vessel, make it scream in terror and lay limp in his arms...

Ulquiorra's voice was emotionless-more so than usual. "Why the hell do you say that?" he asked, his arms going slack and his face appearing in front of Grimmjow's-but how could he explain his emotions, when he didn't even understand them himself?

_-Let's go to sleep with clearer heads_

_And hearts too big to fit our beds_

_And maybe we won't feel so alone_

_Before we turn to stone-_

"Just a feeling," he answered, trying not to let the tears in his eyes show in his voice, "but in case I don't..."

"In case you don't?" Ulquiorra prompted.

"I want to spend every moment with the one I love, and to let them know how much I do love them." Now he turned around, looking deep into the emerald green eyes that captured him in a net of shock and astonishment. Grimmjow took his hands, squeezing and just looking, falling deeper and deeper into the pools of green. Slowly he leaned forward, wanting to make every memory before he went a good one.

"Grimmjow," was all Ulquiorra whispered.

_-And if you wait for someone else's hand_

_You will surely fall down_

_If you wait for someone else's hand_

_You'll fall, you'll fall-_

No more waiting. No more hesitation. Grimmjow was done with that. Life was too short to waste, too brief to ruin. Even if the years stretched on and on, he would cherish these memories, even if he didn't die, he'd still live by his decision. He wanted nothing but the best for Ulquiorra.

"I love you," he whispered, sliding his hands through the raven-black plumes of hair. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

_-I know that I am nothing new_

_My words might not seem much to you_

_But brother how we must atone_

_Before we turn to stone-_

"I belive you," Ulquiorra whispered back, squeezing his hands tighter. "And if I have a choice, you're not dying. Not anytime soon, that is." A smile small was what he was graced with, and that made his heart race, made his certainty grow.

"Grimm!" Nnoitra called, "Aizen requests you!"

When Ulquiorra stiffened, Grimmjow smiled sweetly. "It's okay. Remember that whatever happens, even if it's the worst, I love you. Eternally."

Kissing his pale hand, he turned, looking in his eyes and breaking contact. A single tear leaked out of his eye as a horrible premonition swept over him:

_I'll lose him soon. Whichever way it happens-if it's him or me-I'm going to lose him._

He hoped with all his might it wasn't true.


End file.
